My Only Love
by Sar-T
Summary: This is my 1st Inuyasha fanfic, so plz b nice. This a oneshot story. It's about how Inuyasha & Kagome r their only love. I really suck at summaries. InuxKag & a little MirxSan.


My Only Love!

Inuyasha was walking though a forest and thinking about his love life. Up until now he always thought he loved Kikyo, but he had just realized he loved Kagome, as did the others.

It had been a week since he made Kagome really upset and she went home. Nobody was really the same without her.

Miroku was still a pervert, but he wasn't as bad, he just sat around and kept bugging Inuyasha to go apologize. Sango stopped hitting Miroku over the head when he rubbed her ass. She also pestered Inuyasha about going to get Kagome.

Kirara just slept a lot and didn't do much of anything cept growl at Inuyasha. Shippo, he cried a lot more, he missed her a lot; he always looked up to her like a big sister. He always calls Inuyasha a dumb baka now, he just wanted her back. He's been waiting at the well for her to come back. Inuyasha, he missed her the most, he couldn't go on living without her; he needed to get her back. He would even be the one to apologize first if he had to.

"Hey Shippo!" Inuyasha called.

"What do you want you dumb baka? Did you come to make fun of me like always? I want Kagome back!" Shippo cried hitting Inuyasha in the head.

"I know; I'm going to go get her. I'm gonna bring her back, I'm gonna say sorry to her, so stop your crying you little brat." Inuyasha said.

"Really, you're gonna bring her back?" Shippo cried happily.

"Yeah. So if you'd move so I can go, that'd be nice." Inuyasha said jumping into the well.

"It's about time he went to get her." Miroku said coming up to the well.

"Yeah, we need Kagome back to lighten up our spirits." Sango said after Miroku.

"Yay! Kagome's coming back!" Shippo cried happily.

**At Kagome's:**

Kagome had just gotten home from school. She had had a hard day, everything was so confusing to her, she just couldn't get into it all again. She missed everyone back at the feudal era. She missed Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Inuyasha, god she missed him.

"I'm home!" Kagome called through the house.

"Oh Kagome sweetie! Your home! Someone's here to see you!" Kagome's mother called when Kagome came in.

'Who? Who could possibly be here now?' Kagome thought.

When Kagome walked into her living room she nearly died. There sat Inuyasha playing with her cat (..sorry, can't remember his name and I don't know how to spell it. ..)

"Inu-Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asked shocked, but happy to see him.

"Kagome, I came to say I'm sorry and to ask you to come back with me. Everyone misses you, especially Shippo, and I miss you as well." Inuyasha said turning his head away blushing.

Kagome smiled and gently said, "No, I'm sorry. My reaction was bad. I should have given you all those sit commands." Kagome said then started to apologize to Inuyasha cause she said "SIT." She forgot about that.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed bending down in front of Inuyasha.

"It's ok Kagome. I probably deserved those sit commands." Inuyasha said sitting up.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started blushing.

"Yes, what is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I love you." Inuyasha said looking in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, I-I-I love you too." Kagome said quietly hugging him close.

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed breathing in her scent.

Inuyasha gently lifted her up and gently kissed her on the lips and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck.

A few seconds later they were still kissing when Kagome's mom, grandpa and little brother came in to see them.

"Eww! Gross! Get a room!" Sota (I think. Tell me if I'm wrong.) exclaimed.

"Finally!" Grandpa congratulated.

"So kawii!" Kagome's mom cried taking a picture of them.

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome screamed embarrassed hiding her blushing face.

"Kagome, let's go back, ok?" Inuyasha said.

"Ok, but let me get ready first." Kagome said.

"Kay, then we leave?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Kagome responded.

"Wait! You cant go yet! Wont you stay for dinner before you leave?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Yeah stay for dinner." Grandpa insisted.

"Yeah, please stay for dinner." Sota begged.

"Fine, and then we leave?" Inuyasha said as Kagome got ready.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was done packing and they all ate and Inuyasha and Kagome were on their marry little way.

When they got back to the feudal era they found Miroku and Sango making out passionately.

Shippo was the first to notice Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried running up to and hugging her making Miroku and Sango stop what they were doing and come over to them along with Kirara.

"Welcome back Kagome." Miroku said hugging her.

"We missed you here; nothing was the same without you." Sango said hugging her after Miroku.

"Well I missed you guys too, and we have something to tell you." Kagome said hugging everyone and then stood by Inuyasha.

"We're together now." Inuyasha and Kagome said, while everyone congregated them.

After all the gang headed back to the village and told Kaede. (that's how you spell her name right?)

* * *

Well that it.

What'ch think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


End file.
